A Twilit Nite
by hydra man.EXE
Summary: A new karaoke club opened up called A Twilit Nite. So X, Zero, Axl and the girls go to the new club for some fun. They go in as friends, but come out as love ones. Pairing: ZerLay, XAli, AxlPale
1. Chapter 1

Twilights light 

I do not own any of the Megaman characters, only my character Sorrow

It was a normal night at Hunters HQ. Some were training or talking with friends; others were either sleeping or doing paperwork. X, much to his dismay, was in his room doing some paperwork while Zero was training most of his troops. X was just about finished with his work when Axl walked into the room. X did not notice him until he spoke. "Hi X," Axl said. X nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise.

"Oh, hi Axl," X replied. Axl asked, " Why are you still doing paperwork?" "I accidentally left it to the last minute again," X answered. Silence crept around the room for a few seconds until Axl remembered why he was there.

Axl: "Oh yea, there's a new nightclub that opened next to the mall." Zero, with good timing, walked right in after he heard what Axl said.

Zero: "Really, a new one?"

Axl: "Yea, the name is 'A Twilit Nite'."

X: "Sounds like a nice place to take a look at."

Axl: "It gets better, the main sign said that Maverick Hunters can get in for free with presented I.D and it also has a karaoke machine for Monday and Wednesday nights."

Zero: "Ok then, I'll be there."

X: "We'll check it out then as soon as I'm done with this last paper."

Axl: "I'll grab Alia, Palette, and Layer."

All three: "Ok."

A few minutes later X, Zero, Axl and the girls were in the car, driving up to the Club. They got there and presented their ID's. The man at the door nodded and greeted, "Welcome to the Twilit Nite" and let them in.


	2. A Raining Remembrance

A Raining Remembrance 

(To warn everybody, this is a repost of CH2. I don't own any of these characters except for Steve, Mary, Neko, Lady, Sorrow, and Nightmare. Everyone else belongs to Capcom)

The club was fabulous; the carpets were a mix of red and blue, the walls were painted a dark gold color, the tables were made of pure silver and glass, there was a fountain at the entrance to the main room, and to top it all off, a huge stage with a karaoke machine in the middle.

Alia: "This place is beautiful."

Everyone: "Yea."

Waiter: "How many in your party?"

Zero " Six people."

Waiter: nod "Follow me"

The waiter showed them to their table and left. The girls gossiped about what was happening in the world while the guys just sat there until Axl broke the silence.

Axl: "So….what happens now?"

And, if you speak of the devil he may appear. Because just as Axl said that line, one of the staff members walks out onto the stage.

Member: "Hello everyone"

This grabs everyone's attention.

Steve: "Welcome to the club, my name is Steve and since it's Wednesday night, I'll be the host for the karaoke contest."

As Steve starts explaining the rules, the waiter comes back to take the Hunters drink order. The waiter had Dark Necrobat's legs and wings, but the main body was human. The arms looked human except the hands were skeletal and the nails were a little long and sharp.

Sorrow: "Hello, my name is Sorrow and I'll be your waiter tonight, what will you gentlemen and ladies have?

Alia: "I'll have a Shirley Temple."

Pallette: "Coke please."

Layer: "I'll take some scotch."

Sorrow turned to the men.

Sorrow: "And you, gentlemen?"

Axl: "I'll have a sprite."

Zero: "A glass of Vodka."

X: " Water please."

Sorrow scribbled down the order and walked away just as Steve walked out on stage.

Steve: "The karaoke contest is about to begin, to those who want to participate, come up to the stage now and write down your name and the name of the song you will sing and place it this bowl."

Many people, even Zero and X, went and signed up for the contest. After an hour or so, Steve was back up on stage announcing the order of the people he randomly chose from the bowl.

Steve: "This is the order of people that I randomly selected for the contest."

Zero

Sorrow & Mary

Neko

Alia

Axl

X

Layer

Nightmare

9. Lady

Steve: "Mr. Zero, will you please come up here?"

Zero made his way to and up the stage and when he got to the center, Steve explained how to set the music and ask what song he was going to use. Zero whispered the song to him and Steve walked off the stage-leaving Zero with the mic.

Zero: "Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to a loved one that I lost a long time back."

Just then, the room got darker and a single light was shinning only on Zero. Sad music started from the machine when Zero grasped the microphone in his hands.

(The Song is "Remember When It Rained" by Josh Groban)

"_Wash away the thoughts inside,  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride And thoughts are all I have to do"_

"_Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name!  
Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
In the darkness I remain."_

"_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within,  
And let the outside slowly die."_

"_Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name!  
Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
In the water I remain,"_

"_Running down…"_

"_Running down…"_

"_RUNNING DOWN…"_

"_RUNNING DOWN…"_

When there was the pause for the short piano solo, almost everyone had tears in their eyes from the beautiful music and Zero's singing. Many people were actually talking about the song.

Layer: "That's amazing."

Pallette: "So beautiful, I think I'm crying."

Sorrow: "sniff Reminds me about my girlfriend when I lost her."

X: "I didn't know Zero could sing though."

The solo ended after a minute and Zero sung his heart out right there and now with tears in his own eyes as well

"_Ooooooh, OOOOOOOOOOH!"_

"_Ooooh, Oooh, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

"_Oooooh, OOOOOOOOOOH!"_

"_RUNNING DOOOOOOOWWWWWWNNN!..."_

The song started to slowly fade into the room and Zero wiped his eyes as soon as he was done singing. The crowd's applause sounded like hard rain coming down on cement because his singing had moved them while some were blowing their noses from the crying.

Steve: "Thank you Mr. Zero for the wonderful music and in a few moments the next song shall begin."

Words from the Author:

If you liked this, just wait till the rest come. I need more music from you people if you want me to continue. I just need the song's name and lyrics so I can post it in my next chapter. Till then, please review.


	3. Memories of A Loss and of Love

Memories of A Loss and of Love

I do not own any of the Megaman characters except for Sorrow.

After Zero walked off the stage, Steve came up announcing the next singers.

Steve, "Next up, there is going to be a duet with Ms. Mary and Mr. Sorrow."

(Before you ask about these two, read this)

Mary and Sorrow met during the 5th maverick war after a rescue mission. Mary was a nurse type reploid at the time when she both lost her best friend, Trish to Dark Dizzy and when she met Sorrow, but later on, she soon changed to a combat type, specializing in swords (mostly knives), guns, and hand-to-hand combat when the 6th maverick war began. She later gained the nickname "Yin", meaning shadow because of her two fighting styles: Ninjitsu and Jujitsu.

Sorrow was basically a remodel of Dark Dizzy (or Necrobat) and specialized in what Mary uses but mostly using a scythe. Sorrow previously lost his girlfriend Trish to Dark Dizzy and has been an ice king towards everyone until he met Mary. Sorrow gained the nicknames: "The Arsenal", because he could use any weapon known to man and reploid alike and "Dante", because he died once during a battle with a maverick and came back just a few minutes later with a scared look of a demon.

After a year when Sorrow started working part time at the club to pay for his room, they were basically a couple soon-to-be married.

(And now, back to the story)

Sorrow and Mary walked up to the stage ready to sing.

Sorrow, "Ready Yin?"

Mary turned to Sorrow

Mary, "Ready Dante, hehe."

Sorrow smiled and spoke to Steve about the song. Steve just smiled and set up the machine.

Sorrow and Mary, "This is for you, Trish."

Song started out slow but soon Sorrow started to sing.

(the song is One Sweet Day by Boyz II Men & Mariah Carey)

**_Sorrow: Sorry, I never told you,_**

_**all I wanted to say. Now it's**_

_**too late to hold you. 'Cause you've**_

_**flown away, so far away.**_

_**Mary: Never Had I imagined, **_

_**living without your smile. **_

_**Feeling and knowing you hear me. **_

_**It keeps me alive. Alive!**_

**_Together: And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,_**

_**like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**and I know that eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day. One sweet day.**_

**_Mary: Picture a little scene from Heaven._**

**_Sorrow and Mary: Darling, I never showed you (Sorrow: I never showed you)_**

_**Assumed you'd always be there (Sorrow: Thought you'd always be there) **_

_**And I, I took your presence for granted but I always cared**_

_**(Mary: I always cared) **_

_**And I miss the love we shared.**_

**_Together: And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,_**

_**like so many friends we've lost along the way,**_

_**and I know that eventually we'll be together **_

_**Together**_

_**One Sweet day.**_

**_Mary: Picture a little scene from Heaven._**

**_Sorrow: Although, the sun will never shine the same, I'll _**

_**always look to a brighter day.**_

**_Mary: Yeah, yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep,_**

_**you'll always listen, as I pray!**_

**_Together:_** **_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven, _**

_**like so many friends we've lost along the way, **_

_**And I know eventually we will be together, together,**_

_**One Sweet Day, One Sweet Day, One Sweet Day, One Sweet Day!**_

_**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven, **_

_**like so many friends we've lost along the way, **_

_**and I, I know, I know we'll be together.**_

_**One Sweet Day, Ooh, Sorry, I Never told you, all I wanted to say.**_

When the song ended, the crowd was clapping as hard as they were for Zero. Some were even crying (not a lot though) over the song.

Sorrow, "You think she heard us?"

Mary felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Trish saying thank you.

Mary, "I bet she did."

As they walked off stage, only Sorrow failed to notice the Trish waving and saying thank you to them by the karaoke machine.


	4. From darkness into the light

Well guys, I have some really bad news. Since I'm not writing these chapters or anything, and for the fact that I lost interest in writing, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to delete all of my stories. There's nothing I can do to change this, it's my almost final decision, because I can't keep up with both my schoolwork and my ideas. This will probably be the final chapter for my career and then, I'm probably going to resign from Enjoy it while it lasts.

From the darkness into the light

(I'm going to skip ahead to Axl for this one.)

After a few songs, it was finally Axl's turn for singing. However, Axl was not paying attention to the songs because the songs that he heard were reminding him about Red, his father figure. He could never forget Red's words before the Red Palace collapsed.

Flash Back)

_Red: "Hehehe, you've grown up Axl, your becoming a fine warrior._

_The palace starts to crumble, giant slabs of stone fall around the maverick hunters._

_Red: "This place is coming down, leave me and save yourselves."_

_Axl: "NO, Red, you're coming with us."_

_Axl starts to run to Red, but Zero holds him back._

_Axl: "Come on, you can still make it!"_

_Zero: "Axl, come on, there's nothing we can do."_

_Red: "Axl, he's right let me go first, you're still young."_

_Axl: "REEEEEED!"_

(End Flashback)

Remembering that moment brought tears to his eyes. He could've saved Red and Zero from the crumbling building.Red, the one person he idolized the most out of everything in the world, died because he was too weak to move.

Axl never got over the fact that the one person that treated him like a son was killed because of him.

Pallette noticed this while neko was finishing her song. She didn't know what it was, but she decided to ask about it.

Pallette: "Axl, you ok?"

Axl: "Yeah, I'm fine, just have something in my eyes."

Pallette: "Oh, ok."

Pallette remembered what Zero had told him about Axl, and what made him sometimes very serious. He lost his father in a crumbling building, and was scared for life when he had to fight his friends because they all went maverick. She worried about him because of this. She tried talking to him about it, but all she got was a silent treatment.

The audience then started clapping at neko's song, telling Axl that it was his turn. As neko walked off the stage, Steve came up to the stage and started announcing the next singer. Axl just got up, walked over to the stage and waited to sing.

Steve: "Our next singer is a maverick hunter, so please, give your undefined attention to Axl."

Axl just walked onto the stage and selected the song that he will sing. While doing this, he thought about the incident, and decided that enough was enough; that he should let what happened to Red go. He didn't kill him anyway, he finally figured out that Red told him to save himself because he wouldn't survive the blast.

Axl: "Red, thanks for doing that, I'll never forget you."

The song started with a small keyboard solo, then he started to sing

(Name is Show Me the Way, by Styx)

**Every night I say a prayer, in the hopes that there's a heaven...**

**But every day, I'm more confused, as the saints turn into sinners...**

**All the heroes and legends I knew as a child, they fall into idols of clay...**

**And I feel this empty place inside...**

**I'm so afraid that I've lost my way,**

**Show me the way!**

**Show me the way! **

**Take me tonight, to the river and wash my illusions away,**

**Please show me the waaaaayy!**

**As I slowly drift to sleep, for a moment, dreams a sacred,**

**Close my eyes and know there's piece, in a world so filled with hatred,**

**That I wake up each morning and turn on the news,**

**And find we have so far to go, **

**And I keep on hoping for a sign,**

**I'm so afraid, I just won't know,**

**Show me the way!**

**Show me the way!**

**Bring me tonight, to the mountain and take my confusion away,**

**And show me the way!**

**And if I see a light, should I believe?**

**Tell me how will I know!**

A keyboard and drum part started and Axl was starting to remember the good times he and Red had before he left Red Alert. Those memories came back to him in a flash while he was singing the song. He remembered the time he pulled that one assassin job he did with Red on those mavericks that were spreading the virus by chips. Then while an electric guitar joined the song, Axl remembered what Red had told him.

_Red: "Remember Axl, we are like a family, we look out for each other everywhere; don't forget that."_

_Axl: "I'll never forget, Red."_

**Show me the way!**

**Show me the way!**

**Take me tonight, to the river and wash my illusions away,**

**Show me the way!**

**Show me the way**

**Give me the strength and the courage to believe that I'll get there someday**

**And please show me the way!**

**Every night, I say a prayer, in the hopes that there's a heaven... **

As the song faded away, Axl was remembering everything Red had taught him, how to have fun, and to never forget the family he had. The crowd went wild after the song was over, some even whistling because it was so good. While he was walking back to his table, a stranger walked up to him.

Stranger: "That was pretty good Axl, nice voice and everything."

Axl: "Thank you."

Stranger: "No doubt you sang that because of someone."

Axl: "Yeah, I did, because of what he did for me."

Stranger: "Who was he and what was he like?"

Axl: "His name was Red, and he was like a father to me."

The stranger then smiled, and threw off his disguise. Axl gawked at who was under the cloak. There was Red, standing in front of him, smiling like a father would to a son. Axl then started to tear up.

"Axl, my boy, it's so good to see you again," Red said with open arms.

Axl: "RED!"

Axl then ran up to him and gave him a hug, crying while he was at it. Thus, a father and son reunited over a long period of time.

For those who were going to review saying not to delete these or don't quit, you are really some class A suckers! I would never delete these stories or resign from the site. Just to tell you, I'm back and it feels good!

Ja Ne!

(read and review please)


	5. Falling in Love

(Here's Layer's song)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman characters, Capcom does.

Falling in Love

It was after Axl's song that Layer was starting to think about Zero. You see, she has had a huge crush on him ever sense she joined the maverick hunters as a navigator. She tried to ask Zero if would like to go on a date, but she couldn't find the power to say something, all she did was blush. Now was her chance to tell Zero about her feelings, with a song she specially requested.

Steve: "Our next singer is another Maverick Hunter; give it up for Ms. Layer!"

Layer just walked up to Steve, asking if he got the song. When he answered yes, she walked up to the stage and waited for the song to start. The song started with a small keyboard and saxophone solo, and then the drums started to kick in. That's when Layer started singing.

(The song is called Luv Can Make Yer Heart Go Crazy-Chinese Melodies.)

**You say love is just a fading world,**

**And the world is such fool.**

**Just believin in such a thing, makes your heart go crazy.**

**You say you have really been in love before, **

**And your heart had regained it's pieces.**

**You say you'll never fall in love again,**

**Because that will make your heart go crazy!**

**How I wish I can change your mind again **

**And make your heart beat for me!**

'**Cause its true that my heart really goes for you,**

**And I'm really, deeply in love with you,**

**How I wish I could change heart again,**

**And to place in love can be you**

**And you'll realize that love is true,**

**Because I'm deeply in love with you**

**(Saxophone, keyboard, and drum solo)**

**You say love is just a fading world,**

**And the world is such fool.**

**Just believin in such a thing, makes your heart go crazy.**

**You say you have really been in love before, **

**And your heart had regained it's pieces.**

**You say you'll never fall in love again,**

**Because that will make your heart go crazy!**

**How I wish I can change your mind again **

**And make your heart beat for me!**

'**Cause its true that my heart really goes for you,**

**And I'm really, deeply in love with you,**

**How I wish I could change heart again,**

**And to place in love can be you**

**And you'll realize that love is true,**

**Because I'm deeply in love with you**

**(the solo again)**

**How I wish I can change your mind again **

**And make your heart beat for me!**

'**Cause its true that my heart really goes for you,**

**And I'm really, deeply in love with you,**

**How I wish I could change heart again,**

**And to place in love can be you**

**And you'll realize that love is true,**

**Because I'm deeply in love with yooooou!**

The song fades away and Layer just walks of the stage. Zero was awed at the words, even though he can be as dumb as a rock, but he got the message. As Layer was walking back, he got up and met her halfway. Zero looked into her eyes and asked her a very big question.

Zero: "Layer ...would, you like to sometime, join me for dinner later on? Alone?"

Layer: "Zero...I would love to."

Now that everyone was happy, the night continued on with more singers and love moments.


	6. Walking away from my mind

(A small gift for my friends and fans, two songs all in one chapter. This will be the last chapter as well.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for sorrow.

Walking away from my mind

X was happy for Axl, he not only sang beautifully, but he was reunited with Red after all this time. He was also happy for Layer and Zero getting together. However, his happiness was no longer with him. You see, he and Alia had a fight about a few days ago, over their relationship. X kind've over reacted a bit, as well as Alia, and they haven't been talking to each other since. Zero and Axl are right now trying to figure out how to get them back together.

X: "Any idea on how to say I'm sorry to her?"

Axl: "Why not just flat out say it?"

X: "One, I'm not the type to say sorry and Two, she started it."

Axl: sweatdrop "I would have expected that from Zero."

Zero: "Watch it Ax, I'm the one training you to be a maverick hunter, remember?"

Axl: "Sorry...wait, I got it."

X: "You do?"

Axl explained to X what he should do and what to say to Alia. X was a little nervous about this, but he didn't have a better idea so he went with it. Steve then walked onto the stage, ready to announce the next singer.

Steve: "Hello everybody, we have only two singers left on the list and from what I can tell, they look like a happy couple."

Steve: "Lets give a round of applause for our first of the two singers, Megaman X!"

The audience gave a thunderous applause for the famous Maverick Hunter, even Red himself. X just got up from the table and walk up to Steve, spoke to him for a bit, then went p on stage. Instead of the music playing, X pulled out a guitar, saying he would be playing the main instrument for the song he was going to sing. He started out using a small rhythm on the guitar, and then started to sing.

(The song is If You Could Read My Mind-by Gordon Lightfoot)

**If you read my mind luv,**

**What a tale my thoughts could tell.**

**Just like an old time movie,**

'**Bout a ghost from a whishin well.**

**In a castle dark or a fortress strong **

**With chains upon my feet!**

**You know that ghost is me.**

**And I will never be set free, as long as I'm a ghost, you can't see.**

**If I could read you mind luv,**

**What a tale your thoughts could tell.**

**Just like a paperback novel,**

**The kind the drugstores sell.**

**When you reach the part where the heartaches comes,**

**The hero would be me!**

**Heroes often fail**

**You won't read that book again because the ending is just too hard to take.**

There was a slight pause for a fiddle and guitar solo, while Alia was still trying to figure out why he was singing this song. Then, X started again.

**I'd walk away like a movie star,**

**Who gets burned in a three-way script!**

**Enter number two.**

**A movie queen to play the scene,**

**Of bringing all the good things out in me,**

**But for now luv, lets be real,**

**I never thought could act this way,**

**And I got to say that I just don't get it!**

**I don't know where we went wrong, but the feelings gone**

**And I just can't get back**

**If you could read my mind luv,**

**What a tale my thoughts could tell,**

**Just like an old time movie,**

'**Bout a ghost from a wishing well,**

**In a Castle dark or a fortress strong, **

**With chains upon my feet!**

**Stories always end,**

**If you read between the lines, **

**You'll know that I'm just trying to understand!**

**The feelings that you left,**

**I never thought I could feel this way**

**And I've got to say that I just don't get it!**

**I don't know where we went wrong, but the feelin's gone**

**And I just can't get it back!**

Thus X's song ended with a small guitar solo. Everyone was in awe about the song even Zero. Alia then got the message just like that (author snaps his fingers), that song was meant for her, about the fight she and X had a few days ago. After a few minutes of silence, the audience was clapping for this song that they never heard before. As X walked off the stage, Steve came up announcing that Alia was the last one for the evening. Alia got up, brushed her hair back, and walked up to the stage.

After a small talk with Steve she walked onto the stage, grabbed the mic and started to sing.

(The song is called Simple and Clean-by Utada Hikaru)

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say**

'**Please, oh baby, don't go!'**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**(pause)**

**Your giving me, too many things lately**

**Your all I need, oh oh, you smiled at me, and said**

'**Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?'**

**When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no!**

**I don't think life is quite that simple.**

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say**

'**Please, oh baby, don't go!'**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**So simple and clean...**

**The daily things, like this that and what is what**

**That keeps us all busy,**

**Are confusing me, that's when you came to me and said, **

'**Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?'**

**When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so**

**And maybe, some things are that simple!**

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say**

'**Please, oh baby, don't go!'**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**Hold me!**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on,**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothings like before**

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say**

'**Please, oh baby, don't go!'**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**Hold me!**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on,**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothings like before**

**Hold me!**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on,**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothings like before!**

The song started to fade away when X ran up to the stage, and stood before Alia. X then grasped Alia's hand in his and bent down onto one knee. He looked up at Alia and started to talk.

X: "Alia, could you ever forgive me for what happened?"

Alia: smiles "X, I have long forgiven you, but can you forgive me for bringing up that conversation?"

X then gets up on both feet and smiles at Alia.

X: "I always can, my love."

X then leans in and gives Alia a kiss on the lips. Alia is shocked a little bit, but then starts to kiss back. There were many shouts from the audience about this lovely moment, even some of the girls were crying because it was so beautiful. Alia and X walked back to they're table while Steve walked back up to the stage. Steve grabbed the mic from the stand and started his announcement.

Steve: sniff "That was very touching, but now, I'm afraid that the karaoke night is over, so everyone, have a good night and come back next time."

As the hunters leave the building, they all smiled and started chatting about what they have to do for tomorrow. Later on, Red and Axl were accepted as maverick hunters, one in X's unit and the other in Zero's unit. They went back to the club from time to time, talking and singing, but mostly having a great time.

THE END

That's it, it's over. I might write a sequel if I get enough reviews, but until then, I will be working on my other story and maybe, just maybe, I'll add a new one just for the heck of it.

Ja Ne!

(Read and review please)


End file.
